Drowning
by Losteeyore363
Summary: (My first try at a star wars fic. Pre-ESB. Oneshot.) Leia is at real risk for drowning, and Han doesn't want that to happen. But Leia really doesn't want his help.


**Drowning** **Star Wars Fanfic**

 _Hey! This is my first star wars fanfic. Please review! I need your help, reader! You're my only hope! This is set pre-ESB before Hoth. Enjoy!_ _P.S. It's a Lil short._

They had no idea there was an ambush coming. They were looking out for the empire, and not for violent mutant creatures. A first scope and a second look at the jungle planet suggested little to no life because of the heat and violent rapids that traveled across the whole planet in a complicated system.

Yet, here they were, fighting slimey, green, and six legged creatures. Their eyes were black and they were reminiscent of frogs. They had incredible strength and began to push the resistance into the rapids. The water was moving so fast that it was hard to fight it. Water was everywhere, moving fast, and flowing into your nose, ears, mouth and eyes. Freezing to the touch; incredibly deadly.

Han just watched as Leia was thrown in. It happened so quickly, Han was keeping an eye on her, shooting the slime-covered creatures as quickly as he could. Clearly, not fast enough as all of the 5'1" princess was catapulted into the rapids. Leia desperately grabbed onto the rocks trying to find something to stabalize herself on.

It took Han a second to process what was going on before shooting one more creature and stupidly, diving straight into the freezing cold water, almost hitting his head against a rock jutting out from the river bank. He grabbed Leia's arm, yanking her back towards him. Now, they were both stuck in the cold, searching for a way out before they froze or drowned.

"I could have made it out on my own if you hadn't jumped in and killed us both!" Leia yelled over the pounding water. "Sorry I thought you might not want to die!" Han growled his hands slipping down the sides of the rocks, some skin staying behind.

"I didn't want to die, and now you are going to doom us both! Are you crazy?" Leia asked, her head barely above the water. Suddenly she grabbed his hand harder and they were able to barely wrap around a large rock in the middle, but they were slowly loosing grip.

"We need to make a plan, princess." Han said, trying to not let the panic he was feeling jumble his words. "If we can shoot down that rock over there we might be able to..." Water got in Leia's mouth before she could say anymore, as she was barely hanging onto the rock. "As you wish." He said aiming for the rock and starting to shoot. "Hurry!" Leia urged, her hands slipping further. Suddenly, the boulder came crashing down blocking the path of the nearest drop. From there, they were able to climb up.

The humidity of the jungle was insufferable. Han and Leia were no where near the base, and bugs were beginning to swarm. "We need to get back to the base, and evacuate before these frogs completely destroy our satelites." Leia said looking around the jungle. "Yeah, I'll just get my speeder." Han was freezing. "Staying in wet clothes won't do us any good, princess." Han said eyeing Leia, who was dripping water. "I don't undress around smugglers."

"Then who do you undress for?" Han grinned, momentarily making Leia forget the awful situation they had landed in, yet again. "I hope we get something less humid next time." Han said as birds chirped in the background.

"Look. That tree is knocked down and it seems like there is some sort of path, through there." Leia pointed out as they started to walk down through the thick jungle. "Why'd you jump in anyways, Han?" Leia asked turning back and staring at him.

"Couldn't let a princess drown. It's impolite, I hear." Han smirked. Leia just rolled her eyes and turned away. "I didn't need your help. You could have drowned." She was clearly not in the mood for Han's games. "You could have drowned. Yet here were are. I'm still waiting on a thank you, your worship."

"Thanks." Leia said, but it was clear she didn't feel an gratitude towards Han's leap of faith into the rapids.

"No problem, sweetheart. Next time you want to get wet, there are easier ways to do it."


End file.
